Ye Yimo
Ye Mo's daughter with Song Yangzhu. Ye Mo didn't know that Song Yangzhu was pregnant from the time he lost his virginity to her in the mountains. Because of this, Yangzhu had to take care of Yimo alone, but she wasn't experienced in living a normal life since she was an ancient martial artist, so they struggled to survive. While Yangzhu was still pregnant with Yimo, she went to Jing city, where she fell and got injured. A nun called Shan Yu who was passing by helped her and took her to her mosque, E Mei Mosque. While they were in the mosque, Yangzhu gave birth to Yimo, and gave her the name Ye Yimo, meaning 'in remembrance of Mo'. After they left the mosque, Yangzhu and Yimo went around the places where she news of Ye Mo, in hopes of finding him. After traveling through Beijing and Flowing Snake, Yangzhu finally came to Luo Yue City with Yimo. There, she realized that Ye Mo was getting married to Ning Qingxue and Luo Ying, which made her lose direction in life. She accidentally came across Ye Ling and Tang Beiwei, who felt that Yimo's eyes looked similar to Ye Mo's, so they gave Yangzhu one of the bracelets Ye Mo made for protection. Yangzhu went to the wedding, but when she saw Ye Mo and his 2 wives, she felt sad and took Yimo away. Later on, Ye Mo did say that he saw a familiar figure during the wedding but he didn't bother with it since it was his wedding day. After they left Luo Yue, they went back to E Mei Mosque but only saw Shan Yu's body as well as 2 other nun's bodies. Yangzhu buried them but when she wanted to leave, an unfamiliar figure stopped her. Later on it was stated that this man was Ji Lie from the All Gu Sect. He was heavily injured so he didn't manage to kill Yangzhu and Yimo but he was able to heavily injure Yangzhu as well as plant a pill gu on Yimo. A pill gu is supposed to be nurtured inside a person from their childhood and when the target reached a certain age, the pill gu would eat them and go back to its master. Although the pill gu was way more difficult to remove than a normal gu, Ye Mo had no problem removing it from Yimo. After he healed Yangzhu and spent some time with her and Yimo, Ye Mo took them back to Luo Yue. While they were in Luo Yue, Ye Mo had to go and take care of some business. While he was gone, the teleportation formation to the small world suddenly opened. Yangzhu thought Ye Mo hasn't left yet so she stayed at Luo Yue, but Su Jingwen, Xu Yuehua, Chi Wanqing and Yimo went to the small world thinking Ye Mo had already gone in. When they came to the small world, they realized that another teleportation formation was open on Xin Jia Mountain in the small world. Thinking that Ye Mo must have gone there, they all went in, but because only Su Jingwen and Yimo held hands, only the 2 of them ended up in the same location in the Cultivation Realm. The place where they came was in North Far State was an ordinary town that was 600km from Jiang Chuan city, which was where Ye Mo found Jingwen later. While Jingwen and Yimo were cultivation, Yimo managed to make sparks of lightning. A passing powerful cultivator saw this and immediately came to where they were. He asked Yimo to be his disciple, since she was lightning spirit root which was powerful and rare. Yimo told him that she needed to find her dad, but he told her there was no way she was going to find her dad without growing powerful first. Yimo reluctantly agreed but said that Jingwen had to come with her. The cultivator tested Jingwen's spirit root and found out that she was hidden spirit root. He had no means to activate a hidden spirit root so he told Jingwen that she cannot cultivate, since a hidden spirit root is also suitable for possession, so he helped her. This cultivator's name was Zhuo Qingyan and he was a Truth Realization State level 9 cultivator. During the time Yimo was with Zhuo Qingyan, Ye Mo was searching for her everywhere. He didn't know that she was in the Heartless sea with her master. Her master treated her extremely well, giving her all kinds of cultivation resources, so even though Yimo was young and she wasn't as talented as Ning Qingxue and the others, she managed to reach Hollow Spirit State by the time she met Ye Mo again. This was when Ye Mo was Truth Realization State level 7. While he was in North Far State, he came across Zhuo Qingyan being chased by Hong Yixing, but he didn't know the man was Yimo's master. Afterwards, he heard news of Yimo in Pei Hai city, a Truth Realization State cultivator together with a young girl searching for news of him. Thinking it was Yimo and Tang Mengrao, Ye Mo tried to find them and did indeed find a Truth Realization State cultivator with a young girl but it wasn't Yimo and Teng Mengrao. It was actually Jie Youkui together with the Ice God Palace palace lord Lang Ying, who wanted to take Youkui and let her become the young palace lord of Ice God Palace. Ye Mo killed Lang Ying and helped Youkui go to South Peace State with him. When he finally reached Mo Yue City, the first person Ye Mo saw was Yimo, who had been waiting for him to come back. After a reunion, Ye Mo left again in hopes of going back to the small world to find Mu Xiaoyun. Some time after Ye Mo ascended, Yimo, who was Cauldron Filling State at the time, went with Jing Yingli and Su Jingwen to Truth Fall Palace. In there, they went to level 7 to investigate the bizarre happenings there. When they came to level 7 they saw a powerful being who was controlling the spirit cultivators there. Even Su Jingwen, who was Truth Realization State couldn't deal with him, but Yimo then released a sword tip that Ye Mo gave her, which completely destroyed the cultivator. This sword tip was the same sword tip Hong Yixing used to injure Ye Mo, from which Ye Mo couldn't even recover without the help of the sapling of the Chaos Tree. From there, they went up to level nine normally, where they found that the entire Truth Fall Palace could be spirit controlled. After Yimo managed to spirit control it, they found out that it was actually a primordial treasure which was called Immortal Carnage Tower, and from a dialogue Ye Mo had in the immortal realm, we also know that this tower belonged to Truth Divine Emperor, who also owned the World Mountain and Bitter Bamboo Ye Mo saw in the Truth Fall Palace forbidden grounds. Some time after Su Jingwen ascended, Yimo reached Truth Realization State Peak stage, but she found that she couldn't ascend. This confused her since she knew that Ye Mo had already destroyed the seal which was blocking the Immortal Ascension path to cultivators of Luo Yue that existed in West Extreme State. She went around Luo Yue trying to find the reason ascension was blocked again, but to no avail. On the way, she saw Mo Youshen and heard his plans about wanting to take revenge on Ye Mo, so she immediately killed him and the people with him, but one female Disaster Transformation State Peak stage cultivator did escape. Cultivation Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Human